1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a trap and more specifically it relates to an animal trap for efficiently restraining animals, such as raccoons, in a secure manner using a diamond-shaped restraint and having an interchangeable and easy-setting trigger which allows for a push-pull type or a pull-only type trigger and having an easy clean-out system for the trap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Various types of traps currently exist and are utilized to catch animals, such as raccoons. Current traps are generally either have a push or a pull-type trigger thus either not efficiently providing a means to engage the trap, wherein the animal may possibly retrieve the bait without causing the trap to engage, or not complying with local ordinances or laws. In addition, the traps are often enclosed in such a manner that it may be difficult to reset and/or clean the trap. Additionally, many of the traps have problems holding the animal after a catch and must rely on stronger springs, thus increasing the weight, the expense, the difficulty of setting the trap, as well as the danger of the trap to the trapper.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved animal trap for efficiently restraining animals, such as raccoons, in a secure manner using a diamond-shaped restraint with spaced grip bars for increasing holding power and having an interchangeable and easy-setting trigger which allows for a push-pull type or a pull-only type trigger and having an easy clean-out system for the trap.